


【spideypool/賤蟲】I'm sorry

by is1024sa



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 涉及 Spider-Man: Far From Home 劇透





	【spideypool/賤蟲】I'm sorry

Peter 以為那是一場夢。

他知道在外太空的那個時候他被灰化了，然後暈了過去，接著被奇異博士叫醒說已經過了五年，最後參與了那一場讓令人心碎的戰役。

很長一段時間裡面，他沒有時間思考這這些過程，腦海被悲傷與困惑塞滿 —— 他感覺自己只經歷過了那麼幾分鐘，就只是幾分鐘而已，怎麼世界就崩塌了兩次呢？

直到這些事情過去了一段時間，他才回想起關於他暈過去時那些朦朧模糊的片段，那似乎是發生在他的腦海的夢境，卻又不僅僅只是夢境。

在那個夢境裡，他和一個叫做 Deadpool 的人相處了一段時間。

當 Peter 暈過去又醒來之後，他發現自己全身痛得像是被痛揍過一樣，「老天……發生什麼事情了？」他微瞇著眼睛呻吟著。

一個大叔似的聲音回答他，「發生了一樁慘案，關於一個穿著緊身衣男孩從天而降砸壞了我心心念念了兩個禮拜的草莓蛋糕，他把我的草莓壓壞了，也把我的心給壓碎了。」

Peter 睜開眼睛，一個滿臉傷疤的男人穿著滿是彩虹小馬的 T 恤以及一件無嘴貓圖樣的短褲坐在他面前，手上那個一把叉子。

「呃、抱歉壓壞你的蛋糕 —— 我是 spider-man，如你所見的是個超級英雄。我能問一下，你知道 Mr. Stark 去那理了嘛？」

「超級英雄？我不記得 X-man 裡面有像你這樣的未成年，就連彈頭都看起來比你大，你確定你從變種人學校畢業了嘛？還是你是個 trainee？」男人皺著眉頭，那讓他的疤痕臉顯得更為猙獰了一點。

「X-man？彈頭？變種人？」Peter 一頭霧水，「抱歉，我聽不懂你在說什麼？」

「我也聽不懂你說的 Stark 是誰。」Wade 聳聳肩膀，站起來走到冰箱前，拿出兩罐啤酒。

「Stark —— Tony Stark，史塔克工業的 CEO，鋼鐵人，復仇者聯盟的成員之一的那位 Stark，雖然聽起來很荒謬，但我需要找到他，我擔心他……等等，我不是在外太空嘛？」Peter 意識到一個他忽略已久的問題。

「聽起來真的很荒謬。」Wade 一邊用憐憫眼神看著面前的少年，一邊拉開了易開罐的拉環。他以為自己已經夠瘋的了，沒想到眼前這個完全是從瘋人院裡面放出來的，還看了太多英雄卡通電影，「順便問問，外太空真的有異型嘛？」

「有，還有長著兩根觸角的女人跟一個全身綠油油的壯漢大叔，跟電影品味很差還拿著能量槍的面具大叔。」Peter 誠實地回答。

「下一屆科幻小說大賽就是你了，孩子，別浪費才能。」男人灌了一大口啤酒，接著把手上的另外一罐塞到 Peter 手上。

「那個，我還沒滿 21 歲。」

「哥看得出來，但是我能招待你的只有酒，還是你想吸大麻？」他聳聳肩膀，「快喝完。」，喝完醉倒了之後哥要把你丟給鋼人，再去買一塊草莓蛋糕，Wade 在心裡想著，並催促道。

Peter 在對方的催促下只好硬著頭皮拉開拉環，灌下一口酒。

關於這段的回憶 Peter 記得異常模糊，他只記得醒來之後全身依然酸痛至極，男人倒了一杯水給他讓他醒酒，「寶貝，喝點水，等等哥給你買好吃的回來。」

然後他知道了男人的名字叫做 Wade，由於無處可去以及 Wade 熱情招待，他跟 Wade 同住了一段日子，Wade 待他很好，幾乎像是要把他放在掌心上寵著。

「蜜糖，今天想吃什麼？哥現在在做鬆餅，你想要的話我可以再弄個捲餅，或者你想來個豪華的英式早餐？」Wade 把鍋裡的鬆餅翻了個面。

「呃、隨便 —— 你吃什麼我就跟你吃什麼吧。」Peter 楞楞地回應。

「甜心，你真甜蜜，像在床上的你一樣，鬆餅要加蜂蜜嘛？」

Peter 眨眨眼睛，有點難以招架 Wade 幾乎膩人的伺候，「要，謝謝。」

他很快地發現，Wade 不認識大名鼎鼎的 Tony Stark，不認識復仇者，他認知的超級英雄是萬慈王跟金剛狼這些 Peter 完全不認識的具有超能力的人們 —— 事實上，除了 Peter ，每個人的認知都跟 Wade 完全一樣。

這個世界不是他的世界，Peter 意識到了這點。

他得回去，他對 Wade 說。

「你要回去？」Wade 高分貝的尖叫催起了 Peter 的愧疚，但這不可能動搖他的決定。

「我必須回去，Wade。復仇者需要我……」

「去他的復仇者！」Wade 爆了粗口，激動地踱步起來發洩他的怒火，「你自己都說那個世界有一個紫色大芋頭把你們打得七零八落！你在這裡呆了這麼久，天知道那個芋頭是不是把整個世界都屠殺了！你想回去找死嘛？！」

「可是…我不能扔下我那個世界的人，Mr.Stark、復仇者、梅嬸、Ned……」他抬頭看著 Wade，聲音微微哽咽，「我不能丟下我的親友們。」

「那我呢？」Wade 質問。

Peter 咬了咬唇，他隱約能感覺到 Wade 對他這麼好的理由，就好像他隱隱約約感覺第一天他來到這的晚上跟 Wade 發生了什麼，儘管 Wade 沒說出口 —— 還沒說出口。

「I’m……」他還說完，如同灰化般同樣的劇痛感襲來，「I……I’m so……」Peter 急促地想把話說完，「sorry.」他說，又一次地昏了過去。

Peter 正坐在一棟公寓頂樓邊，那公寓大約四五樓層高，像是 Wade 住的那種低矮破舊的公寓，背後的另外一間公寓牆面上漆著鋼鐵人的塗鴉，這附近的住宅似乎因為都市更新的關係正在進行翻修，看起來格外荒涼。

他盯著人流稀疏的街道，這裡曾經有很多居民在他經過時會熱情地跟他打招呼，但現在那些人大多已經離開了。

很多人都離開他了，包括 Mr.Stark，他沒有能力也沒有辦法阻止阻止他們的離去，就像 Wade 也無法阻止自己消失在他的世界一樣。

『嘟嘟嘟嘟、嘟嘟嘟嘟——』電話響起，Peter 吸了吸鼻子，用手胡亂抹著自己的臉，接起電話，「喂？」

「……嘶、嘶嘶、咑———」

Peter 聽見一連串奇怪的雜訊，他「喂？」了好幾次，皺著眉頭看著螢幕上顯示的未知號碼，「詐騙電話嘛？我要掛斷——」

「終於找到你了！給我洗好屁股等著哥！」

突如其來的巨大聲響讓 Peter 耳膜痛得要死，他瞪著已經掛斷的手機，到底哪個傢伙裝成 Wade 的聲音來嚇——等等，Wade 的聲音？Peter 狐疑地瞪著自己的手機，又想了想那句大吼，聽起來確實有 Wade 的風格，但 Wade 不可能出現在這裡……

他轉過頭，頂樓的大門被推開撞到牆壁上，一個穿著紅黑色緊身衣的人影出現在 Peter 面前，身影逐漸走近，停在 Peter 面前。

「你這個該死的臭小鬼！」那人扯下自己的面罩，露出一張滿是疤痕的怒容，「年紀輕輕就把耍得團團轉然後拍拍屁股走人？休想！你今天非得給我一個交待不可！」他提起 Peter 的領子，那氣勢活像是得知男友劈腿氣得上門質問的女友一樣。

「I, I, I’m sorry……」Peter 只能擠出這一句話。

「對不起有什麼——嗚嗯。」Wade 被送上門的唇堵住了嘴，對方的手緊緊攀住他的背，顛高著腳尖，鼻息間全是 Peter 的味道，他懷念已久的青春與奶香的氣味。

吻了許久，Peter 鬆開了手，趴在 Wade 的胸膛前喘著氣說道，「I’m really sorry……really.」

Wade 翻了個白眼。

「親愛的，接吻完說 sorry 很沒情調，換一句我愛你怎麼樣？」

END

※ 關於 Wade 視角的他們相遇的第一天晚上

在 Wade 眼裡，未成年跟喝酒兩個字沒什麼關係，抱歉，他的酒鬼老爸讓他從很小的時候就跟酒精打交道了。他讓 Peter 喝酒，就只是溫柔點地讓這個小鬼頭暈過去，然後他就可以把這攤事丟給鋼人去處理。

但是他沒料到 Peter 酒量這麼差，或者說酒品這麼差。

那男孩兒喝醉了就打壞他的桌子跟沙發（上帝啊，這群該死的有怪力的超能力人士），Wade 試著把他制服在地時，這男孩哇地一聲就哭了出來。

WHAT THE FUCK？這世界有沒有天理啊？想哭的是他吧？

Wade 無奈地把 Peter 抱到懷裡，他倒是不怕 Peter 把他的手臂扯壞，反正過幾小時就長出新的一根了，家具砸壞他還要付錢買呢。

Peter 一邊哭，一邊咽嗚著一些 Wade 聽不懂的名字，關於 uncle Ben, Anut May 又或者是那個 Stark。

他哭起來的樣子，Wade 非常不厚道地想，很可愛，就像那些路邊露出哭泣樣子的小貓小狗一樣勾起人的憐憫跟同情心。

他撫著 Peter 蓬鬆的棕髮，那孩子在他懷裡打著哭嗝，睫毛從這角度看起來格外地長，沾著淚珠。

Wade 注意到他的嘴唇上也沾著淚珠。

所有人都知道眼淚就是生理性鹽水，他嘗起來毫無疑問地就是鹹的，但 Wade 忍不住用舌尖舔去了 Peter 嘴唇上的眼淚，接著意外地發現還真 TMD 的不是甜的。

他看起來應該是甜的才對，Wade 覺得自己的大腦肯定壞了，算了，反正本來就好不到哪去。

然後 Peter 湊了上來，天知道他是餓了還是怎麼了，往 Wade 的嘴唇啃了啃，啃著啃著變成了吻。

然後就是 Peter 毫無記憶卻又隱約記得的一個腰酸背痛的晚上。

END


End file.
